criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ava Müller
Ava Müller is the Head of Forensics of the World Police Agency. Profile Ava is a 24 year-old forensics analyst hailing from Munich, Germany. She has black hair, green eyes, and AB- blood type. She stands at 5'8" and weighs 128 lbs. Ava carries her mother's beautiful face and black hair, and a pair of nearsighted eyes. She usually wears a white lab coat over a forest green-light green blouse, and sports an olive green skirt with black patterns along the edge of the skirt with several rabbit motif stitched underneath. Her hair is bundled up in a ponytail, and is neatly tied with a rabbit hairpin. She also wears a pair of golden earrings and a bead bracelet. To help her vision, she wears a pair of black round glasses. She is known to be a tough, snippy daredevil. Gameplay As of the release of the World Edition, the player may choose Ava to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. She's available as a 4-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Analyses As the Forensic Expert of the Bureau, Ava has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Ava performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Britannia Rules the Waves *Hairs (09:00:00) *Chain (12:00:00) Case #2: The Berlin Revolutions *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Moist Substance (09:00:00) Case #3: One Shot, One Kill *White Substance (03:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *White Threads (09:00:00) Case #4: For Whom the Bell Tolls *Oil (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (15:00:00) Case #5: Under the Rocks *Bloodied Fibers (09:00:00) *White Substance (15:00:00) Case #6: Lesson Learned *Saliva (12:00:00) *Syringe (15:00:00) *Unknown Substance (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) Case #7: When the Lights Go Out *DNA (03:00:00) *Bloodied Fibers (15:00:00) *Skin Cells (09:00:00) Case #8: When the Lights Go Out *Wine Sample (09:00:00) *Bloody Grains (15:00:00) *White Hairs (12:00:00) *Blood Sample (15:00:00) Case #9: All Bases Secured *Soda Bottle (06:00:00) *Bottle of Sand (12:00:00) *Molecules (06:00:00) *Earwax (06:00:00) *Brown Fibers (12:00:00) *Blue Crystal (15:00:00) Case #10: Stabbed in the Dark *Glitter (03:00:00) *Victim's Wristwatch (12:00:00) *Hair (09:00:00) *Golf Club (12:00:00) *Sweat (15:00:00) Case #11: When the Sand Falls *Grape Vine (03:00:00) Personality Ava is considered the toughest cookie of them all. Though she looks like an innocent, shy girl outside, she is actually a daring lady inside. Ava has a fiery temper, and dislikes to be approached by men. This often lead herself into trouble with Max. She can also quickly swap personality, from a kind-hearted girl to a sharp-mouthed lady. Her beautiful face attracts men, most of all Max, who has strong feelings for her. She is the best hand-to-hand fighter at the team, even surpassing the chief. However, she is proved to be a failure when aiming with a gun, as she always misses her target. Case Appearances She will appear in every case where forensic analysis is needed. Trivia *She is very tough, as she was once crowned 'The Queen of Fighting' in college for beating ten black-belt karate fighters in five minutes. *She has a habit of punching those who inappropriately flirts or approaches her. This explains why Max sometimes is seen with a bruise in their face. *She once dared the chief to a martial arts match, and ends up with her suspended for three days. *Sahir is the only person known to have actually beaten her in an argument. *Although Ricky admires her beauty, he doesn't dare flirt with her, and let Max become the "experimental rabbit". *She loves rabbits, going as far as keeping one in her lab named Mr. Bunny. Navigation Category:Bureau Members Category:Characters in the World Edition